


A Little Knowledge

by ConceptaDecency



Series: The Initiation [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Garak, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, Pillow Talk, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: “How was it for you?” Julian winced internally as soon as the words left his mouth and hoped that Garak’s alienness, or his lack of experience, or both, would keep him from realising just what a cliché that was.“It was very nice.”Very nice?Was that all? As if it had been a slightly better than average piece of Victoria sponge? Hmph. Garak had certainly seemed to think it was more than ‘very nice’ when he’d been gasping at Julian’s ministrations to his scales, or writhing and moaning underneath him.***Inspired by zaan's hilarious short piece 'The Pleasures of the Flesh', in which Julian helps to relieve Garak of his virginity.





	A Little Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pleasures of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651633) by [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan). 



> I recommend reading zaan's The Pleasures of the Flesh (linked above) first to get the premise (and also because it's very funny - the dialogue just sparkles).

“Doctor?” 

“Mmmmph?” Julian was shaken from his doze. “Sorry, Garak, I only meant to close my eyes for a moment.”

“That’s quite all right, Doctor. Is this sort of thing common?” They’d been spooning, Garak the little spoon, but Garak turned so they were nose-to-nose.

“What? Falling asleep? Well, yes, it’s a fairly common physiological response after orgasm.” He felt a twinge of guilt. Them being themselves, and it being Garak’s first time, there had been a fair bit of talking during, but he hadn’t even asked Garak how he was before falling asleep, had he? No, he hadn’t. His near-perfect recall told him that. He ought to have said something positive and reassuring, no? It seemed like the right thing to do after bedding a virgin, but on the other hand, it was Garak, and he certainly hadn’t seemed anything other than his usual confident self throughout. ‘Blushing virgin’ didn’t seem to be a concept for Cardassians. Or maybe that was a Garak thing. 

Nonetheless, Julian liked to think that he was a caring and considerate lover. So what if Garak made fun of him? Since when had he let Garak’s slightly condescending amusement stop him from doing what was right? 

“You were wonderful, Garak,” he said, brushing a stray lock of Garak’s hair back from his face. It was no lie. As in everything, Garak was a quick study. 

“Yes, thank you, Doctor, I know.” 

Huh. Okay. Self-consciousness about sexual performance not an issue apparently. 

“How was it for you?” Julian winced internally as soon as the words left his mouth and hoped that Garak’s alienness, or his lack of experience, or both, would keep him from realising just what a cliché that was. 

“It was very nice.” 

_Very nice?_ Was that all? As if it had been a slightly better than average piece of Victoria sponge? Hmph. Garak had certainly seemed to think it was more than ‘very nice’ when he’d been gasping at Julian’s ministrations to his scales, or writhing and moaning underneath him. 

But no, no, this was about Garak, not Julian’s bruised ego. Or his magic cock. Garak had warned him, after all, that sex was unlikely to be that impressive to a middle-aged Cardassian. Julian pushed down his disappointment and kissed Garak on the forehead. 

“I’m glad to hear that it wasn’t too unpleasant.”

Garak leaned back so he could meet Julian's eyes. “Far from it, my dear. In fact, I found it quite enjoyable.” He looked thoughtful. “What shall we do now?”

“Now? Well. We can stay in bed and talk for a while, if you like. Or you’re welcome to take a shower. Or we can go right to sleep. Or you can go home to sleep, of course. I won’t be offended. Though I’d prefer if you stayed.” 

“Ah. Doctor, am I to assume from the choices you’ve presented to me that we’ve finished with sex for the evening?” 

Oh. OH! Was that the problem? He’d been sure Garak had come at least once; the sticky purple fluid he’d coaxed from Garak’s _prUt_ , plus the shuddering and moaning that had accompanied it, had seemed adequate proof of that. And there had been a couple of other points before and after, as he'd explored every scale and ridge, where Garak’s response had certainly seemed...enthusiastic. Euphoric. At least from Julian’s perspective. His _human_ perspective. _You bellend, he’s_ not _human and it was his first time. It was up to you to ask the right questions to make sure he was satisfied._

“We don’t _have_ to be finished for the evening. I’m sorry, Garak, I must have misunderstood. I thought you came when you, ehm...” Julian ran a finger through the drying fluid on Garak’s belly.

“'Come' is such a curious way to describe orgasm. What's the origin of that idiom, Doctor? Where is it I'm supposed to have come from? It really felt more like I was _going_ somewhere other than here. Perhaps it's different for humans?"

"No, actually it feels more like going somewhere else for me too. I've actually never thought about it before. The word 'come', I mean. But...you did? Come?"

Garak patted Julian's upper arm reassuringly, the same way he often did at their lunches. "Oh, yes, Doctor. Please don't be concerned. I came several times.”

“Well, I'm glad to hear that. But...you’d like to keep going?” 

“Yes, I would. If you'd like the same, of course. As I said, it’s quite enjoyable. And besides, you only seemed to come once.”

“Oh! Is that what's bothering you? Don't worry, Garak. It's perfectly normal for human men to only orgasm once during intercourse.” 

“I see. Hence the sleeping. You need to refresh yourself between orgasms. When will you be ready to go again, my dear?” Garak caressed Julian’s buttock. 

"Is...are _you_ ready to go again?"

"Yes, quite ready, Doctor." Garak pressed himself closer to Julian, and it became clear that his _prUt_ had fully revived. "But please, take as much time as you need to recoup your strength. I don't wish to pressure you. Would it disturb your sleep if I read while I wait?” 

"Garak, it doesn't quite work like that. For humans."

"Oh?" Garak's eyes widened and he licked his lips. “Then perhaps you could explain how it does work?” His voice was conversational, but Julian’s eyes were drawn to the teardrop-shaped scale on his forehead, which had turned a shade of blue so bright it was apparent even in the dim light. Garak’s neck ridges, too, had changed colour and now looked like two inky ropes snaking down to his shoulders. Oh my. Garak hadn’t been like this the first time. At all. He'd been curious and enthusiastic, sure, but now he was nearly vibrating with arousal. 

Well, this was an interesting problem. If having a horny Cardassian in his bed, just gagging, albeit politely, for a second round, could even be called a problem. Julian’s refractory period was considerably shorter than that of most men his age, given his enhancements, and Garak’s hand on his bottom had already started some stirrings below. It really would be very pleasant to plunge into Garak’s wet, welcoming _ajan_ again. Maybe teach him another position. Garak wouldn't know enough about human physiology to find it unusual...

_That’s thinking with the wrong head, Julian. It's Garak. He might not know much about human physiology now (and that is not a certainty, by the way) but he'll definitely make it his business to find out all about it after this. Control yourself. You have two hands and a mouth. Use them._

"Mmmmmm.” Julian wrapped his arms around Garak and pulled him in, rolling them both over so he was now pinning Garak to the mattress. Their mouths met and Garak demonstrated once again that he was a very fast learner. “There's no way I'm letting you leave this bed, and definitely not to get your book," Julian murmured in his bedroom voice once they'd broken apart. "Sleep's not going to help me anyway, and _Jude the Obscure_ 's definitely not going to enhance the current mood. so I'll save you from that. For now.” 

"I'm very grateful to you, Doctor.” Garak positively purred. “I admit I probably wouldn't have been able give it my full attention, and I do hate to do things by half-measures. Even read your dreadful Thomas Hardy.” 

"Let's forget about 'my' Thomas Hardy." Julian mouthed Garak's neck ridge, eliciting a delicious shudder. "I'm not 'ready' in the same sense as you, but there are plenty of other things I can show you that I think you'll like." 

"Gladly, Doctor," Garak gasped. "I'm your eager pupil." Garak hooked his leg around Julian's hip, brushing the lips of his _ajan_ against Julian's thigh. Garak was dripping, much wetter than he'd been the first time, and the thought of his own human fluids from mere minutes ago intermingling with Garak's sprang unbidden, but not unwelcome, to Julian's mind. God, fucking Garak had been exquisite. The slickness and tightness of his _ajan_ , the weight and roughness of his legs on Julian's shoulders, the thrill of making Elim Garak, of all people, lose control. 

That was enough. What had been stirrings of want exploded into full-blown need, and Julian was rock-hard and digging into Garak's belly. 

_Well. There’s no way he hasn't already noticed _that_. Ah well, Julian. Twice in one night isn't completely unnatural. Just don't let him tempt you a third time._

***

"Raktajino, Julian? That's a bit stronger than your usual." Jadzia cocked an eyebrow as she joined Julian in the lift.

"Promenade," Julian instructed the lift, before running a palm over his eyes. They felt gritty. "Double raktajino, actually. I need it this morning. I didn't get much sleep." 

"Ops. So I guess things went well with Garak?" Jadzia was beaming.

"You could say that." Julian glanced at the lift door. They were alone just then, but anyone could come in at any minute. He lowered his voice. "Jadzia, he's insatiable. We did it three times last night. We didn't get to sleep until nearly three hundred hours, and then he woke me up at five thirty to do it again. Twice."

"Poor you," said Jadzia, but the delighted waggle of her eyebrows did not seem particularly sympathetic to Julian's plight. "It sounds like Garak's making up for lost time." 

"That's what he said. But it's alright for him. The shop's only open a half day today, so he's still in bed. I don't know how..." Julian stopped abruptly as the doors swished open and Miles strode in. 

“Morning, Dax. Julian, you look terrible.”

“Thanks, Miles. It must be from seeing your lovely face so early in the morning." 

Miles snorted. “Ouch. Is he going to be Little Miss Sunshine all day?”

"He had a rough night. He'll be fine after he's had his raktajino."

"Grand. If not we'll see if Jabara can persuade him to take a nap this afternoon."

"HiLARious." Julian rolled his eyes and would have crossed his arms if he hadn't been carrying a coffee.

"There, you see that pout on him? Just like Molly when she's overtired."

"Yes, Lela's son Ahjess used to do that too, when he skipped his nap. And he'd make the cutest little frown when he was annoyed, just like Julian's doing now."

"Hmmmph. See if I tell you anything else, Jadzia," Julian huffed. 

Jadzia's grin nearly split her face, and Julian could tell that it was killing her not to chaff him for talking like a spoilt child. But she either took pity on him or decided she didn't want to take the chance that he might be serious. "I'm sorry, Julian. Let me buy you a drink at Quark's this evening. You can tell me everything then."

"Jadzia, I can't. I'm exhausted! And anyway, I'm meeting Garak." 

"Oh? Don't you think you should go straight to bed if you're so tired? What could you possibly be doing with Garak?"

Julian shot daggers at Jadzia. "We're playing _kotra_ , actually."

"Oh, _kotra_. Are you playing _that_ together now?"

"You two don't have to speak in code around me, you know," Miles broke in. "It's obvious what you're talking about and I'm not thick. What, did you finally convince him to sleep with you last night, Romeo? Is that why you've a head like that on you this morning?" 

"Five times," said Jadzia.

"Five times? In one night?" Miles was incredulous. "Fair play, Julian. I guess you've a right to be tired."

"I guess I do," Julian grumped.

"So meet us for lunch, then," Jadzia suggested. "What time are you free, Chief?"

Julian grimaced. It really felt like Jadzia was being chipper at him. "Erm, I can't meet you for lunch, either."

"Oh? Meeting Garak, I suppose?" 

"Yes."

"Maybe we'll run into you two in the Replimat, then. Oh, Chief!" Jadzia grabbed Miles' arm as if a brilliant idea had suddenly occurred to her. "We can ask Garak how Julian is as a lover."

"I don't need to know any more about that. It's all he ever talks about when he's five pints in. He doesn't know the meaning of too much information."

"But it's good to get a different perspective, don't you think?"

"True."

"Don't you dare." Julian knew Miles was just enjoying winding him up, but he didn't trust Jadzia 100% not to do exactly what she was threatening. "We're meeting in his shop, anyway, so don't waste your time looking in the Replimat."

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't realise it was a private meeting." Jadzia grinned wickedly.

"Yes, quite private. He said he wanted more practice at fellatio. Well, goodbye, see you later at the staff meeting." The lift had come to a halt on the Promenade and Julian disembarked, but not without the satisfaction of seeing their mouths drop open.

***

"I wonder if I should have warned him," Jadzia said reflectively as the lift started up again.

"About what?"

"The older a Cardassian is the first time he or she has sex, the more...amorous he or she becomes afterwards."

"You mean Garak had never...before Julian?"

Dax nodded. 

"Huh." Miles shrugged. "But I don't think it would've done any good to warn him. There's no telling that lad. He has to find things out for himself."

"I guess you're right. If we'd told him he probably would have gone ahead and done it anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did know and went ahead and did it anyway."

"Good point."

"Thanks."

The lift came to a halt and Dax stepped into Ops. "Aren't you getting out here, Chief?"

"Nah, I'm going to the Infirmary."

"Why? You don't think we were too hard on Julian, do you?"

"No, of course not. He loved it. But the replicators there are only programmed to go up to double raktajino. I'd better change the settings to allow for triple."

"Mmmmhmmm." Dax nodded sagely. "Better make it quadruple. For all our sakes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zaan for the inspiration and giving me their blessing to write and post this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are like air!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Job at Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818541) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency), [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan)




End file.
